


One Hundred Forty-seven

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternity is overrated.</p>
<p>(Set pre Season 6, Episode 3 - "After Life")</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Forty-seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 005 - Days

Time doesn't matter when you are a vampire. Why measure in paltry units like days or years when eternity lies before you? Time is a language Spike thought he had long ago forgotten how to speak.

He was wrong.

_One hundred and forty-seven..._

Draining the last mouthful of whiskey, Spike flings the empty bottle against a wall. Fragments of glass fall like bitter tears.

_Buffy's gone... forever..._

Furiously, he bashes his hands against his head, but there is no escape from the thought.

And Spike finally understands how very long eternity can be, when counted one day at a time.


End file.
